Divinity
by TheKingdomKeyblade
Summary: He was unsure why it took so long to notice her holy light.


He was unsure of how he'd gotten here, but he was positive of how it would end.

He felt a _yearning_ overtaking his body as he pressed her form tightly against. She was surprised; she always was, his frigid nature constantly keeping her vigilant. Her figure melted to his nonetheless, feeling herself arch quietly against the door behind her, her chest pressing further into his.

She was fluid. Her entire being rippled and flowed against the movements he made, no space between them with her body firmly held between the door and his bare chest. She wondered briefly which of the two felt colder, waves of _want_ overcoming the oceans within her while his hands flowed effortlessly from her waist to her sides to her neck.

His lips were as cold as his chest, sending shivers vibrating up and down her spine, an action he memorized. He pressed kisses first against her shoulder, then her neck, then her jaw, trailing them all the way up to her ear. A light sound escaped her, a sound of affirmation, his chest growing tighter and tighter as his mouth eclipsed hers. He felt her body come alive.

The kiss wasn't soft. It was filled with pent up desire and longing like they'd never felt, open mouths and tongues exploring as hands twitched to do the same. She scratched her nails against the wooden door to keep her touch at bay, wanting him to direct the current building within her body of water. She wanted him; there was never a doubt in his mind. She laid her cards on the table from the very beginning, a stark contrast to his cold and immovable walls. But she was patient, for she knew that when water and ice met, they would eventually become one. They were drawn to each other, no matter how hard he fought it, two halves of the same whole, two forms of matter stemming from the very same element. She ebbed and flowed and wrapped around him from all sides, and despite his attempts to freeze up and keep her away, water always managed to erode anything in its way.

Here she was, having followed and chased him for years, worshiping his every movement, and she was finally going to be with him.

He pulled her from the door, guiding her backwards to his bed, letting his hands move up and down her back with a hunger he'd never experienced. She finally allowed herself to place her hands on his waist, causing tremors to reverberate across his abdomen and _god_ did his skin feel good.

The bedroom was cold, but something about him became warm. He kissed her again and pulled her hat away from her head, smoothing her blue hair down her back. He pulled away, only for a moment, meeting her eyes and asking silently for permission to continue. He was asking if she trusted him. She didn't hesitate.

Undressing her was an act of holy rebellion. He slipped his hands under fabric and she gasped at how cold his fingers felt, but her soft skin was quick to warm his touch. He took his time, savoring every new part of her and doing his best to keep the aching at bay; he was going to please her, he was going to put her first after years of her placing his needs over her own. Her body was a land unexplored, her mind a kingdom of the highest order, and he was going to worship her like the goddess she was. After all this time of him rejecting her and her fighting his disbelief, he was going to surrender himself to her saving grace.

He took less time to undress, but she enjoyed it just the same, noting that despite his tendencies to bare himself in front of everyone, this time it was only for her. When he laid her back against the bed, he followed, letting her faith free him from fear and desire take control, pressing his teeth into her shoulder as he entered her cathedral. His pace was slow and even, her hands raising above her head in a divine praise that called to her from deep within her stomach. She called out to him, as if further guiding him toward savior, and he felt himself become warm in ways he'd never experienced, feeling a wetness come over him as he baptized himself in her holy water.

When he came up for air, there were teeth marks on her shoulder and bruises on her hips, but she didn't mind. They experienced each other and pushed themselves to the precipice of total and complete pleasure, and in their final moment of nirvana she sang a hymn so sinfully beautiful it made him want to get on his knees and pray. He could fight the pull in his stomach no longer, and he let out a hymn of his own, this one rougher and less controlled as she brought her arms to hold him tight.

When they collapsed together, their bodies tangled in a mess of skin and sweat, and he kissed her from top to bottom in an attempt to show her this wasn't a one time thing; he'd found himself in the embrace of her warmth, and she was happy to welcome him home. He promised her silently in the way he held her that even if it took an eternity, he was going to worship her like the saint she was.

Gray had spent years wandering in search of her faith, and Juvia was more than willing to let him make up for lost time.


End file.
